folci_and_gamisfandomcom-20200215-history
Folci
Gradoun Mitokondran Vhalwegen, or Folci, also known as The Chosen One is a folchen from the planet Crld. Background A long time ago before the creation of Folci, there was a woman named Ewa Moon. She saw a prophecy that her descendant will be the Chosen One, who will kill Khaos, a legendary creature, who wants to destroy the whole world. Unfortunately, a group of folchen, The Illuminated Ones killed Ewa and she cannot told the prophecy to others, except to one person. That person was John Kheks, and he was the Sixth Guard Of The Moon. He carved the prophecy in a stone tablet and hid it. Later, the stone tablet was discovered by his stepson, Grub Moon. John told Grub that this prophecy is a secret and he should not tell this to anybody. Some years later the leader of The Illuminated Ones, Artawen, discovered that the prophecy is still known, by John Kheks. Artawen summoned a giant creature, Saywun, from another dimension and told him that his task is to kill John Kheks. The creature traveled to the Moon and started to fight with John. After a long battle, Saywun killed John, but he didn't know that Grub also knows the prophecy, so he didn't kill him. After the death of John, Grub became the new Guard Of The Moon and he stated, he will take revenge on his dead father. Later, Folci was created and Grub saw him when he did that, so the prophecy was fulfilled, and the newborn Folci became The Chosen One. Personality Folci is a rather kind person, but he is a bit stupid. His brother, Gamis is two years younger and he knows more. When the home of Folci, Carburator was destroyed by Snakeredor, his goal became the defension of Ath, his new hometown, because he couldn't defend his old one. Folci can became very shy if he is talking to female folchens, especially when he's talking to Saenna Shawter, his love interest. Skills Folci is a Second-Generation Folchen, which means he can use the power known as Ancient Power. If he is tranformed into that power form, he can use two guns on his spoydis. After Folci meditated in the Moon Cave, he met with his ancestor, Renacorator and that give him a new power, with power Folci could control the Darcreatures. Folci was The Chosen One, so he was really powerful, nobody could kill him. Folci has three elemental powers, he can use fire, which he learned from Gamis, he can use water, which he learned from himself and he can use dark, which was given to him by Renacorator. Role in the Story The Beginning of Everything When Grub Moon left the Moon to sell some Moon Quartz, Folci and Gamis ate all of his cakrez. The two brothers went down to the Crld and they found a cakrezshop, but unfortunately, they couldn't buy anything, because they had no money. They went to the Cakrezfactory and they met with a soul of Pumf. He brought them to the factory and the two stole a lot of cakrez and thy went back to the Moon. When Grub arrived, Gamis got tired and went to sleep. Not so much time passed, when Saywun, a Darcreatures attacked the Moon and Grub. The Guard of the Moon used the Ancient Power and killed Saywun, but his soul possesed Grub. Then, Grub told Folci that he is the Chosen One from the Prophecy, and he sent Folci to the city of Ath. Category:Male Characters Category:Folchens